


Tactility

by chanyeolanda



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny dance practice doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactility

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=242780#t242780) for [](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/)**infinitememe**

Myungsoo's movements had been getting less and less fluid as the evening wore on, Sunggyu noted, but put it down to tiredness- they were all tired, and he was still getting the moves right, so Sunggyu let it go.

'Again,' he barked as the last strains of his recorded voice died out, the members grumbling half-heartedly as they moved back into formation, pushing back sweaty hair.

He'd let them call it a day soon, he decided, feeling his own concentration and focus starting to slip, muscles weakening from exhaustion.

With his focus torn from the dance and drifting fairly aimlessly, Sunggyu became aware of the tenseness of Myungsoo's thigh under his hand and he blinked at Myungsoo's crotch, actually looking at it instead of staring unseeingly and Sunggyu had time to register the lay of the clothes before the dance moved on, cogs turning in Sunggyu's head.

Throughout the runthrough, Sunggyu kept half an eye on Myungsoo- and yes, he was moving a bit funny and his pants-

Muscles screaming in protest, Sunggyu moved to the cd player and with a careful eye on Myungsoo said 'One more time.'

There was an involuntary whine of protest from Sungyeol as he moved back into formation, but Sunggyu paid more attention to the flash of desperation that crossed Myungsoo's face.

As Myungsoo's voice filtered through the speakers Sunggyu made sure to move his hand a little to the left, his thumb brushing over the- _hello_ \- definite tent in Myungsoo's sweatpants and caught the small whimper the younger boy let out, his entire body tensing up, and Sunggyu's eyes flicked up just as Myungsoo glanced down, breaking the eye contact immediately, staring determinedly ahead of him as his cheeks flushed even more red.

Sunggyu settled back on his heels with an amused grin on his face, Hoya glancing at him oddly.

'Myungsoo,' Sunggyu said, fond amusement tinging his words, 'When did you last get off?'

Myungsoo squeezed his eyes shut with an embarrassed whine as the rest of the members stopped mid-movement to stare at Sunggyu incredulously.

'You should have said something,' Sunggyu continued, 'It'd be a problem if this happened on stage.'

'Hyung, what are you-' Sungjong started, only to be cut off by Myungsoo.

'I can't help it!' he whined, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, the flush from his cheeks spreading down his neck as well.

'Can't help what?' Woohyun asked, suspicion in his tone as he narrowed his eyes contemplatively at Myungsoo.

On the other side of Myungsoo, Sungyeol's eyes were also narrowed and he moved forward quickly, hand looping around Myungsoo to run over his crotch, and Myungsoo yelped and leaped back, away from prying hands.

'It's just, we've been so busy and then everyone's touching me and I try to just focus on the song, I really do, but there's just so much touching and I can't ignore it.' The words tumbled out in a rush, Myungsoo's shoulders hunched over in mortification as he tried to make himself smaller, his hands hovering protectively over his crotch and his eyes looking at Sunggyu imploringly.

Hoya let out a small snort from the floor next to him, and Sunggyu leant forward to give his thigh a mild whack. Myungsoo looked as if he was close to tears and Dongwoo was hovering uncertainly, glancing between Sunggyu and Myungsoo, his eyes beseeching.

Sunggyu gave the tiniest of nods and Dongwoo was at Myungsoo's side, hands smoothing over his arms, gently brushing away the small flinch at the touch before gathering him in his arms, Woohyun stepping forward to place a soothing hand in the small of Myungsoo's back.

'So it's been a while,' Sungyeol said with small smile that threatened to become a grin.

Myungsoo nodded into Dongwoo's neck, and attempted to pull away.

'I'll just-' he started, making as if to move towards the door, but there was a chorus of exclamations that drowned him out, Dongwoo reaching out- but it was Woohyun who drew him into his arms, one arm around his waist and the other running up and down his thigh idly, resting his chin on his shoulder, close at his back.

His eyes flickered to Sunggyu briefly before nuzzling into Myungsoo's neck a little. 'What kind of hyungs would we be if we didn't help you out?' he asked, satisfied grin spreading on his face when Myungsoo curled back into him with a small sound, his eyes falling shut.

Woohyun walked Myungsoo forward and Dongwoo hurried to sit on the floor, reaching out to grab Myungsoo's hands and pulling him down, settling him between his legs facing Sunggyu. Hoya rolled around until he could reach Myungsoo's thigh, and his fingers started a slow dance up it.

Sunggyu shuffled forward on his knees, nudging Myungsoo's legs apart so he could get closer, resting his hand on Myungsoo's knee, Myungsoo's eyes widening and blinking up at Sunggyu uncertainly.

'You don't have to be embarrassed,' Sunggyu said gently, and could almost hear Sungyeol hold his breath as he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Myungsoo's, drawing back to see wide eyes and slightly parted lips, surprise written all over the younger's face, and Sunggyu had to let out a small laugh.

'Come on,' he said soothingly, 'We caused this, it's only fair we help fix it.'

This time when he leaned in Myungsoo's lips were pliant underneath his, and Sunggyu leaned deeper into the kiss, his tongue swiping at Myungsoo's lips and readily gaining access.

Someone had turned the music down, Sunggyu thought, hearing his own breathing and Myungsoo's patchy breathing, small whines coming from the back of the younger's throat as Sunggyu felt other hands between them.

An arm knocked his chest and he heard a low 'hyung,' and he pulled back from Myungsoo, his eyes blinking open to Myungsoo's lips following him, before his shirt was pulled over his head by Sungyeol, who had situated himself on Sunggyu's left, hand evidently having been roving over Myungsoo's torso. Dongwoo was running his fingers through Myungsoo's hair, resuming his soothing caress once the shirt was gone, smoothing down Myungsoo's hair, sweat making it stick up every which way.

Sungyeol's hair tickled Sunggyu's chin when he went to kiss Myungsoo's neck, Sunggyu sealing his lips to Myungsoo's once more, his hand resting on Myungsoo's jaw, feeling a hand from the right- Sungjong's- slip past his elbow.

Sunggyu let his other hand explore, lightly skimming over Myungsoo's thigh, dancing over Hoya's wrist, his hand on the inside of Myungsoo's thigh, and colliding with at least two hands on Myungsoo's bare torso. Myungsoo whimpered into Sunggyu's mouth and Sunggyu felt him move, his hand floating down to cover the hand Myungsoo was attempting to rut against. His hand ghosted against Hoya's, and he felt it move towards Myungsoo's waistband, and he started kissing down Myungsoo's neck, the side opposite from Sungyeol, his other hand dancing onto Dongwoo's thigh, and he felt Dongwoo shift position slightly.

He felt Myungsoo be shifted, and glanced down to see Dongwoo and Hoya's hands working in tandem to get Myungsoo's pants down, Sungjong's slim fingers reaching down to wrap around Myungsoo's exposed erection. Sunggyu allowed a few pumps, Myungsoo letting a out some high-pitched mewls, before he rested his fingers gently on Sungjong's wrist, and Sungjong's hand retreated slowly, Myungsoo giving a little whine at the loss.

'Shhh,' Sunggyu murmured, lifting his head to give Myungsoo a light kiss, pulling away with a light chuckle when Myungsoo tried to deepen it.

Laying butterfly kisses as he went, Sunggyu started moving down Myungsoo's torso, nipping Sungjong's finger with his lips playfully as he passed it, and he could tell by Dongwoo's small laugh that the three youngest were all staring at him as he neared Myungsoo's cock. He paused, lips quirking up in amusement when he heard a quiet intake of breath by Sungyeol, and dipped his head down to mouth at Myungsoo's cock, a small desperate sound curling up from Myungsoo's throat, small hitches of breath as Sunggyu's tongue darted out at intermittent intervals as he mouthed up Myungsoo's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip as he closed his lips around the tip.

Sunggyu felt a hand at the base of his back, finger tapping insistently and Sunggyu sat up slowly, glancing next to him to see Woohyun, tongue absently wetting his lips and Sunggyu shuffled aside, shooting a half smile at Myungsoo, cheeks flushed and glazed eyes following Sunggyu before falling shut as his lips parted in a moan as Woohyun's lips closed over his dick.

Sunggyu ran a finger along his lips absent-mindedly, small smile fluttering them as he looked on. The pink rising high in Myungsoo's cheeks as small mewls and moans escaped him, Dongwoo still running his fingers through his hair, lips idly laying kisses on his neck now and then, Sungjong running his lips down Myungsoo's chest, his hand solid on his stomach, pretty fingers splayed, Myungsoo's hand holding on tightly to Sungyeol's, Sungyeol's mouth on his nipple before rising up to give him a swift kiss, Hoya's hand lazily slipping inside Myungsoo's pushed down pants, moving up and down the inside of his thigh, and Woohyun, lips stretched around Myungsoo as he took him as deep as he dared, Sunggyu's hand floating to wander lightly up his spine as a mild reminder not to do anything that might fuck up his voice.

It wasn't long before Myungsoo's breath became even heavier and the noises he was making to become broken, and then his back was arching and Woohyun almost jerked back but didn't until Myungsoo collapsed, panting. Woohyun sat up, white dribbling from the corners of his mouth as he gave a light cough.

'Some warning would be nice,' he remarked without force, and Sunggyu reached out to wipe off some of the cum from Woohyun's swollen lips, sucking it off his thumb idly before shuffling forward, to give Myungsoo a light kiss.

'That better?' he asked fondly and Myungsoo blinked up at him, dazed, and made a small noise of assent.

'Since he's about to fall asleep, can we finish dance practice please?' Hoya asked, still lying comfortably on the floor.

Sunggyu chuckled. 'I guess it is about time to head back to the dorm,' he remarked, and looked down as he felt a hand tug at his.

'Hyung- thanks,' Myungsoo said quietly and Sunggyu smiled.

'I did most of the work,' Woohyun complained with a mild pout, eyes twinkling as Myungsoo turned to look at him quickly.

'And you, and you,' he added hurriedly, 'and- and everyone.'

Sungyeol pushed at the side of his head lightly. 'Get yourself decent, let's go.'

Sungjong was eyeing the four eldest contemplatively. 'Why does it seem like you're used to this?' he asked and Sungyeol snorted.

'I think hyung's have a lot of secrets they haven't decided to let us in on,' he said and the other four laughed.

'Not secrets,' Sunggyu said.

'If you paid any attention-' Woohyun started and Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

'Just because you didn't give details doesn't mean I didn't have my suspicions,' he cut in and Hoya chuckled from the floor.

'It's an open invitation if you ever wanna take us up on it,' Dongwoo offered with a grin and Sungyeol glanced down at the boneless Myungsoo and gave a half shrug.

'Should we go?' Sunggyu asked, unable to stop the smile as he watched his boys banter.

\--

'Sungyeol, now that you know that's an erogenous zone for him, you need to stop touching it on stage.'  



End file.
